sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Аль-Фараби
thumb|right|250px|Аль-Фараби изображен на денежных знаках Республики Казахстан (купюра в 500 [[тенге)]] Абу Наср Мухаммед ибн Мухаммед ибн Тархан ибн Узлаг аль-Фараби ат-Турки (873—950) — крупнейший представитель восточного аристотелизма. Биография Родился в местности Фараб на Сырдарье при впадении в нее реки Арысь (ныне Южно-Казахстанская область, Казахстан). Первоначальное образование Фараби получил на родине. Существуют сведения о том, что до своего отъезда из Средней Азии Фараби побывал в Шаше (Ташкент), Самарканде и Бухаре, где некоторое время учился и работал. Продолжать образование философ отправился в Багдад, крупный культурный центр Арабского халифата. По пути он побывал во многих городах Ирана: Исфахане, Хамадане, Рее (Тегеран). В Багдаде Фараби поселился во время правления халифа ал-Муктадира и приступил к изучению различных отраслей науки и языков. Относительно имен учителей Фараби не наблюдается согласия. Известно, что он изучал медицину, логику и греческий язык. Философское и естественно-научное образование получил в Халебе (Алеппо) и Багдаде. За свою жизнь посетил все основные города региона: Бухара, Мерве, Хорасан, Александрия, Каир, Дамаск, Багдад. Фараби — автор комментариев к сочинению Аристотеля (отсюда его почётное прозвище «Второй учитель») и Платона. Труды Фараби оказали влияние на Ибн Сину, Ибн Баджу, Ибн Туфайля, Ибн Рушда, а также на философию и науку средневековой Западной Европы. Научная деятельность Метафизика Идеи Фараби о бытие близки идеям аристотелизма и неоплатоническому учению об эманации. Бытие согласно его учению состоит из шести ступеней-начал. Эти начала являются одновременно основами для всего существующего и связаны отношениями причины и следствия. Всё существующее и все начала по своему характеру разделены на два типа. К первому типу относятся вещи, из сущности которых не вытекает с необходимостью их существование. Вещи этого типа называются «возможно сущими». Для вещей второго типа, называемых «необходимо сущими», характерно то, что из их сущности необходимо вытекает их существование. Всё, что относится к «возможно сущему» для своего бытия нуждается в определенной причине, то есть становится «необходимо-сущее благодаря другому». Такой причиной является «необходимо-сущее само по себе» или божество, которое производит в вечности мир. Таким образом в качестве первой причины у Фараби выступает бог, которому присуща единственность. Остальным причинам присуща множественность. Из первой причины образуются вторые причины — небесные тела. Третьей причиной является своеобразный космический разум, который заботится о «разумном животном» и стремится довести его до совершенства. Остальные причины связаны с реальными земными предметами. Музыка Фараби внес значительный вклад в музыковедение. Основной его работой в этой области является «Большая книга о музыке», которая является важнейшим источником сведеней о музыке Востока и древнегреческой музыкальной системе. В этой книге Фараби дает развернутое определение музыки, раскрывает её категории, описывает элементы из которых образуется музыкальное произведение. Учение об образцовом городе-государстве Ряд социально-этических трактатов Фараби посвещен учению об общественной жизни («Трактат о взглядах жителей добродетельного города», «Книга о достижении счастья», «Указание путей счастья» и другие небольшие трактаты). Опираясь на политические и этические идеи греческих философов, прежде всего Платона и Аристотеля, и используя социальные идеи древнего Востока Фараби разработал стройную теорию общественного устройства. Во главе добродетельных городов (ал-мадина ал-фазила) находятся правители-философы, выступающим одновременно и в роли предводителей религиозной общины. В добродетельных городах стремятся к достижению истинного счастья для всех жителей, господствует добро и справедливость, осуждаются несправедливость и зло. Добродетельным городам Фараби противопоставляет невежественные города (ал-мадина ал-джахилия), правители и жители которых не имеют представления об истинном счастье и не стремятся к нему, а уделяют внимание только телесному здоровью, наслаждениям и богатству. Основные сочинения Определить общее количество работ созданных Фараби трудно. По данным некоторых авторов оно колеблется между 80 и 160. * «Слово о субстанции» * «Существо вопросов» * «Книга о законах» * «Книга о постоянстве движения вселенной» * «О смысле разума» * «Книга о разуме юных» * «Большая сокращенная книга по логике» * «Книга введения в логику» * «Книга доказательства» * «Книга об условиях силлогизма» * «Трактат о сущности души» * «Слово о сновидениях» * «Книга об определении и классификации наук» * «Книга о смысле философии» * «Книга о том, что нужно знать для изучения философии» * «Примечания к философии» * «Книга об объеме и количестве» * «Книга введения в пространственную геометрию» * «Книга о правильных и неправильных правилах астрологии» * «Большая книга по музыке» * «Слово о музыке» * «Книга о классификации ритмов» * «О вакууме» * «Об основах физики» * «О необходимости искусства химии» * «Об органах животных» * «Об органах человека» * «Книга об искусстве письма» * «Книга о стихе и риторике» * «О буквах и произношении» * «Книга о риторике» * «Книга о каллиграфии» * «О словарях» * «Гражданская политика» * «Трактат о достижении счастья» * «Книга о войне и мирной жизни» * «Книга изучения общества» * «Добродетельные нравы» * «Трактат о взглядах жителей добродетельного города» Издания на русском языке * Философские трактаты. А.-А., 1970. * Математические трактаты, А.-А., 1972. * Социально-этические трактаты. А.-А., 1973. * Логические трактаты. А.-А., 1975. * О разуме и науке. А.-А., 1975. Библиография * Касымжанов А. Х. Абу-Наср аль-Фараби. — М.: Мысль, 1982. — 198 с. * Гафуров Б. Г., Касымжанов А. Х., Ал-Фараби в истории культуры, М., 1975 * Хайруллаев М. М., Фараби, эпоха и учение, Таш., 1975 (лит.) * Madkour J., La place d’al-Farabi dans l’ecole philosophique musulmane. P., 1934. * Habib Hassan Touma (1996). The Music of the Arabs, trans. Laurie Schwartz. Portland, Oregon: Amadeus Press. ISBN 0-931340-88-8 * Majid Fakhry, Al-Farabi, Founder of Islamic Neoplatonism: His Life, Works, and Influence, Oxford: Oneworld Publications, (2002), ISBN 1-85168-302-X * Christoph Marcinkowski, "A Biographical Note on Ibn Bajjah (Avempace) and an English Translation of his Annotations to Al-Farabi's Isagoge". Iqbal Review (Lahore, Pakistan), vol. 43, no 2 (April 2002), pp 83–99. * Deborah Black. Al-Farabi in Leaman, O & Nasr, H (2001). History of Islamic Philosophy. London: Routledge. * David Reisman. Al-Farabi and the Philosophical Curriculum In Adamson, P & Taylor, R. (2005). * The Cambridge Companion to Arabic Philosophy. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. * Corbin, H. (1993). History of Islamic Philosophy. London: Keagan Paul International. Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 873 году Категория:Умершие в 950 году Категория:Учёные арабского мира Категория:Арабские философы Категория:Философы X века ar:أبو نصر محمد الفارابي bn:আল ফারাবী bs:Al Farabi de:Al-Farabi en:Al-Farabi es:Al-Farabi fa:ابونصر فارابی fi:Al-Farabi fr:Al-Farabi gl:Al-Farabí hr:Al Farabi hu:Abú Naszr Muhammad al-Fárábí id:Al-Farabi ja:ファーラービー ku:El-Farabî la:Alpharabius ms:Abu Al-Nasr Al-Farabi nl:Al-Farabi pl:Al-Farabi pt:Al-Farabi sk:Abú Nasr Muhammad al-Fárábí sl:Al-Farabi sv:Al Farabi tr:Farabi